Caught in an Error
by Sky's Limit5
Summary: The long battle between Autobots and Decepticons has caught the eye of an... Interesting character. Bored with the endless fighting, he decides to take matters into his own hands.
_Originally, I wasn't planning on posting this. This was just something I typed up randomly, and it wasn't supposed to see the light of day, but... I thought, Eh, why not? I can always take it down. This is just a one-shot for the time being, I don't think I'm going to continue this..._

 _I stumbled upon the AU called "Errortale" with a very interesting character- Error!Sans. I don't think there's an actual 'cannon' story for him by his creator, though. There might be, and I'm just blind, but oh well. My belief is he was the first Sans that went through the Genocide timeline. After Papyrus' death, he injected himself with Determination and met Frisk/Chara in the judgement hall._

 _After killing Chara, Sans found himself facing the screen where you are given the choice to Continue or Reset. Although he tried to reset the timeline, Chara's Determination was still stronger than his, so he had no control over it. After being killed by the human, Sans found himself stuck in the Code of the game, and over time was sent into insanity._ _Now he goes around destroying timelines he views as "glitches in the multiverse" and he goes through each world, destroying them._

 _Not sure why I'm explaining this, anyone that could read this probably knows who he is, haha._

* * *

Optimus shifted his head as he started to wake, groaning faintly. He felt... Odd. Not only did it seem like the night before had not been the best for a recharge, he didn't even feel like he was lying down anymore... And it felt like he was tied down. Slowly blinking awake, his eyes snapped open when he realized all he could see was a world of white; of absolute _nothingness_. Forcing himself to relax, Optimus looked down at himself, and was startled to see he had somehow become a human, with a silver T-shirt, red jacket, and a blue pair of jeans... And there was a blue heart hovering over his chest, wrapped tightly in blue... Strings? Was this the reason why he couldn't move?

Lifting his gaze, the Cybertronian-turned-human Autobot leader looked up, trying to see more of his surroundings. To his surprise, there was a group of humans around him. All, like him, had tied up hearts hovering over their chests, although they varied in colors. The human nearest to him stirred. The human was wearing a white labcoat over a red polo shirt and white pants, and the sleeves on the lab coat both had red crosses on the shoulders. The heart hovering over him was orange. The other human opened his blue eyes, looking around.

"... What in the PIT is going on?"

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked, startled.

Ratchet looked at him, his eyes widening. "Optimus? Where are we?"

"I do not know. But..." Glancing at the other humans, he said "I believe the others are here as well."

"... Frag." Ratchet grumbled. Looking down at himself, the medic tried, and failed, to move. "I can't move."

"I believe the strings have something to do with it." Optimus tells him.

"How? All of this goes beyond sense!" Ratchet snapped.

"I know, Ratchet. The only thing we can do for now is wait and see what happens."

A dark grumble came from one of the other figures as they stirred, gaining the two Autobots' attention. The figure wore a silver cloak over a silver button-down shirt and silver dress pants, a red heart hovering over his chest. He opened his eyes, revealing them to be red. "What is going on here?" He snarled.

"I don't know, Megatron." Optimus answered.

"Did you have something to do with this, Prime?" Megatron snapped.

"No, I did not. Nor do I know where we are. We have to wait for the others to wake up."

-0000-

Due to the lack of a clock, there was no way to tell how long they were "hanging" in the white void as they waited for the others to wake up. Finally, the entire group was awake.

"What did you do, Megatron?" Starscream snicked, glancing around. "Did another plan of yours fail, allowing us to get captured?"

"Silence!" Magatron snarled at him.

 **"heheheh..."** A voice suddenly rang out, and the sound of footsteps walking up started evhoing around the group. **"You all seam a little _tied up_."**

"Who are you?" Megatron snapped.

A figure appeared from seemingly out of nowhere, standing in the middle of the group. **"Funny. You seem to think you're still the one _pulling the strings_." ** The figure was some sort of skeleton, but his bones were black, red, and yellow instead of white, and he had blue streaks underneath his eyesockets. He wore a black hoodie over a red shirt, black shorts with blue stripes on the sides, and black slippers. The word 'error' was hovering around his body. Around his yellow fingers, on both hands, were blue strings, much like the ones wrapped around the groups' hearts.

"Let us go!" Ratchet told the skeleton.

"Calm down, Ratchet." Optimus quieted the medic. "Why have you brought us here?"

 **"As much as I love watching two groups fight _to the death_ , it can becoming boring after a while. Nothing new happens."** The figure stated, stepping toward the group. **"So I decided to add in new _variables_. But that wasn't as fun _as I thought it would be_."**

"I demand to know what you're talking ab-AAAGH!" Megatron was broken off as the skeleton closed one of his hands, and the strings over Megatron's heart tightened.

 **"You don't want to make me _mad_ , do you? If you do, I might accidentally _tighten the strings_ and _tear your Soul to pieces._ "**

Megatron scowled at the skeleton, but made no other attempt to speak.

 **"When nothing changed, I decided to take matters into my own hands."** He continued. **"Now you're here. My _puppets_."**

"I refuse to be anyone's puppet!" Starscream snarled.

The skeleton chuckled, although he made no comment. He turned to the group of human Autobots. Lifting up his right hand, a hole appeared behind him. Showing through it was a world of snow, and a dark sky. **"Alright, I've got the world loaded up. To get back home, you have to _find me again_. But in case that isn't motivation enough... I'm going to _keep one of you here._ "**

"Don't-" Optimus started, but was cut off when the strings holding him and a few of the others moved toward the portal. Only one remained of the group of Autobots, a young man wearing a yellow and black sweatshirt over a yellow T-shirt and yellow pants. The heart hovering his chest was yellow as well. The mans' eyes widened, watching them go.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet called, struggling against the strings holding them in place.

The group was brought through the hole, and the strings disappeared; dropping the group into the snow. Bulkhead reacted first, darting to his feet as his red heart disappeared, and racing toward the hole. The skeleton waved his hand. **"Have fun~!"** He said, and the hole closed.

"Fraggit!" Bulkhead snapped as the rest stood.

"What are we going to do now?" Arcee asked.

Optimus looked at his surroundings, rubbing his hands together from the cold. Behind them, there was nothing but a forest as far as they could tell. Ahead of them was a wooden bridge, leading into a town. "Let's head into the town, see what we can find out here. We need to get find a way to retrieve Bumbleee and get back home."

-0000-

The skeleton chuckled as Bumblebee writhed against the strings, to no avail.

"Good riddance." Starscream muttered.

"What do you think you're going to do with us now?" Megatron snapped.

The skeleton turned to them. **"Separating you wouldn't be _worth the effort._ None of you care enough about each other to even try separating you." **He lifted his right hand, opening another hole behind him. It led to another snowy clearing outside of a door. **"I'm going to send you to a _place where you belong._ " **The strings restraining the now-human Decepticons started moving toward the hole, disappearing and dropping them when they were out. **"Have fun in Underfell!"** The skeleton added, and the hole closed.

"Very nice, Megatron." Starscream smirked. "You did a good job being in control there."

"Silence, Starscream!" Megatron snapped. Soundwave made his way to his feet, Breakdown and Knockout doing the same.

Megatron brushed the snow off his clothes, looking around.

-0000-

Bumblebee watched in horror as the hole disappeared behind the Decepticons, leaving the young Autobot alone with the mad skeleton. He flinched as the skeleton turned toward him, walking over. To his surprise, the skeleton walked past him. **"Enjoy your stay, you're going to be here for a _long time._ "**

He closed his eyes tightly until the skeleton was gone. After a moment, more footsteps rang out, getting closer until they stopped right in front of him.

"H-Hey." The voice, although quite similar to the skeleton that had just left, was much quieter and wasn't glitchy. Bumblebee opened his eyes, startled. The skeleton in front of him looked similar to the other skeleton body-wise, the only differences being that his bones were white like they were supposed to be, and that there were no blue streaks under his eyesockets. This skeleton wore what seem to be a gray chestplate with a glowing blue trim on the edges around his arms, a long light blue scarf, boots and gloves of the same color, and navy blue pants.

The skeleton shifted when Bumblebee looked at him. "Mweh heh... S-Sorry about Error, I... I know he can be a bit intimidating... I-I'm Sans. You are?"

Bumblebee opened his mouth and tried to speak, but nothing came out. It seemed that, even as a human, he didn't have an ability to speak.

"C-Can you... Talk?" When Bumblebee shook his head, the skeleton rubbed he back of his neck. "Oh... W-Well, you seem uncomfortable. Let me help you with that, he showed me how to work with these." Sans said. Raising his left hand, he lowered Bumblebee to the ground and released the strings holding him in place. Bumblebee instantly felt whatever pressure keeping him still releasing, and he was able to move again as the yellow heart faded back into his chest.

Bumblebee glared at Sans uncertainly, feeling like he was being tricked. He pointed at where he had been hanging, at his his chest, then at the skeleton.

"Huh? How did I do that?" When Bumblebee nodded, he added, "Error taught me. I don't really like using it, but I guess it's good to know. And I know it isn't very comfortable, Error... Well, he had my Soul wrapped for a while until he felt I wouldn't try to escape." He rubbed his neck again as Bumblebee's eyes widened. "W-Wait, I know. I always carried these around, just in case I needed to write a note for Papyrus. H-Here." Sans drew out a pad of sticky notes and a pencil, handing them to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee took them, looking down at them before starting to write. _Where am I? Who was the other skeleton? Where did he send my friends?_

"Well... I-I can't exactly answer the first question, Error never really told me where we are. I think it used to be the timeline that he called home, but something happened. Error is another version of me from some timeline, he calld where I come from 'Underswap'. A-And for your friends... I don't know. He sent them to another timeline, but I don't know which one. Maybe we can hope he sent them to mine? Because then my brother will help them get here."

Bumblebee looked at him, his pencil hovering over the pad as many more questions flashed through his mind. Seeing Bumblebee like that, Sans started talking. "H-Hey, at least you won't be here alone, and I'm glad to have someone else to talk to. Don't worry, I'll try to answer as many of your questions as I can..."


End file.
